Naruto: An heir shunned
by NKNH
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze quadruplets but the only one that does not posses a part of the kyuubi no kitsune but what will be his life if the shinigami decides to run an experiment using naruto as his Guinea pig. alive Kushina and Minato,smart and cold naruto
1. chapter 1

**Ok so real quick this will be my first ever story ive written so if it sucks sorry im learning as i go so yeah fair warning this could suck massively also ive read alot of fanfiction stories of naruto so if i write something and its similar to another story it could be me subconsciously putting it down i admit to that also for this story im going to be using similar ideas and themes from the naruto fanfic a son forgotten though not all of it as i've only read it to chapter 7 so yeah without further ado**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THE CHARECTER OR MANGA OR ANIME SERIES OR ANY OF OF ITS RELATED MATERIAL I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SERIES AND THAT IS ALL.**

speaking "hey"

thinking _'hey'_

flashback text _[hey]_

 **talied beast speaking "hey"**

 **tailed beast thinking ' _hey_ '**

 **jutsu** **"rasengan"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

October 10 Night of the Kyubbi attack

What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives for Kushina and Minato has taken a turn for the worst first came the masked attacker who kidnapped the quadruplets and threatened to kill them if Minato didnt do what he was ordered to

Then the bastard took Kushina and ripped the kyuubi from her and let it loose on konoha where it wreaked havoc

And once Minato arrived on the scene after getting his children to saftey before he could attempt to help in driving the kyuubi back the bastard had wisked him away to where he ripped the kyubbi from his wife and found her in bad condition and then before minato could get her to saftey the masked man had attacked him the battle lasted only 3 minutes but it was one of the toughest battles he had fought in his career as a shinobi

By the time he drove him back any chance of Kushina resealing the kyuubi into her went out the window and they both dreaded what had to be done so they chose three of their children to become jinchuriki one would hold the soul while the other two would split the charka of the great beast and so Minato went and grabbed his children and brought them to their mother and then went to retrive the kyuubi from the fight.

Kurama was confused and angry now you may ask why was he confused and well the answer really is simple last thing he remembers is being sealed inside Kushina and sleeping now yes he was aware of the fact that she was giving birth and he could have forced himself out but what was the point he would have just been sealed away again anyways so no point in trying but in all actuality that's not why he didn't to escape no their was a different reason and though we will never admit it to anyone he respected Kushina and before her Mito they willingly took in the strongest of the bijiu and became his jinchuriki then they made sure to be strong on their own and rarely ever asked for his help in anything and when they did the situation was desperate so yes he respected them and though he never had the same connection with Kushina that he did with Mito they both made an effort to see him as not just a beast or weapon but a living breathing thing with an intelligence and did their best to become friendly with him though only Mito managed to do so but had Kushina had a few more years maybe she would have too but thats not what's truly important at the moment no what is him remembering cracking open his eye when he felt a presence enter the seal that was foreign to him and then seeing those damnable eyes of Madara Uchiha and then everything went dark and now as to why he was angry that was quite simpleas well all of a sudden he woke up and he was in the middle of konohagakure no sato on a rampage and not in the seal this to him raised several questions and he paused his assualt to try and remember what had happened and when he did so he got hit across the jaw by a giant bo-staff that sent him stumbling backwards and before he could recover he was hit with multiple jutsu's which pissed him even more than the hit to the jaw so he went back on the offensive but before he could do anything a giant toad wearing a dark blue jacket landed on top of him pinning him to the ground and at that moment only one thought went through his mind **' _great damn Gamabunta is on top of me damn bastard at the very least he could have put out his damnable pipe but NO! damn toad I wonder though who summoned him'_**

the shinobi forces of konoha had been fighting the kyuubi for roughly seven minutes and were barely holding him back if that they were starting to get desperate that is until the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi appered on the battle field dressed in his combat gear and used his summon enma in his adamantite staff form to hit the kyuubi across the jaw making him stumble back towards the wall of the village at this moment hope swelled inside of them and they with a renewed vigor that would even impress a bijiu restarted their assualt in earnest and continued onwards and again the kyuubi was forced back just a little but if it would take them inch by inch block by block then so be they would drive the great beast from their home but finally the kyuubi seemed to come out of its trance from enma's hit to the jaw and looked as if it was about to attack bracing themselves for the attack they instead were greeted by the sight of the Yondaime Hokage

arriving on the head of Gamabunta his boss summon as the giant toad pinned the kyuubi to the earth and then in the next blink of an eye the 4th Hokage his boss summon and the kyuubi were gone in a flash silence is what fell upon the village hidden in leaves for a minute no one moved no one breathed no one did anything then after a tense long minute the village broke out into a deafing roar of cheering it did not matter who everyone was cheering the old to the young, the shinobi to the civilians they all cheered they had won that was something to cheer about if their ever was one but while this was happening 3 miles away under a barrier 3 newborn lives where being made home to the kyuubi no kitsune

Kushina Uzumaki was not happy with the current situation she was in namely that 3 of her children had to become jinchuriki like she was just hours ago she had hoped to never pass on the title of jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune like it was passed to her by her greataunt Mito Uzumaki but unfortunately it seemed that she now had to as someone had ripped the kyuubi from her and then controlled it something not done since Madara Uchiha who controlled the kyuubi with his sharigan in his fight with Hashirama Senju at their final battle in the Valley of the end which in the aftermath of the battle resulted in the first jinchuriki of the kyuubi so that no one could control it again well apparently that plan went to shit but that was nether here nor there becuase she had a decision to make that would affect her children forever it been 5 minutes since minato left her stunned and speakless and with the most impossible desicion to make on her shoulders.

( _flashback)_

 _Minato stood their in front of his wife with his 4 children in his arms smiling down on them he loved them all with all his heart thats why it hurt so much for him to do what needed to be done but he was the Hokage it was his and how could he ask anyone to place such a burden on their childs shoulders if he could no do it to his children so with a hardened face he looked at his wife and told her what had to be done_

 _"kushi-chan you and me both know what has to be done we have to reseal the kyuubi and unfortunately you're in no shape to reseal him into you we hav-" spoke his voice firm but you could hear the regret and sadness flowing through it but before he could finish speaking he was cut of by Kushina "I know Mina-kun i know i hate it i didn't want this and if i had the energy to yell i would but i just dont have the energy to fight whatsoever so just tell me what you have planned so we get it over with" her voice came out sounding broken full of regret and sorrow it made minato cringe just a little from hearing the normally exuberant woman sound like but he had to move on it was his only option harding himself for what had to be said he straight into her eyes and told her his plan "right Kushi-chan my plan is simple really im going to split the kyuubi in three seperating his soul from his chakra and then further separating his chakra apart into its yin and yang components and then sealing the three pieces into of our children" his plan was simple and smart three of their children would be jinchuriki the fourth would not and he or she would get to live a normal life but their was still one thing left that Kushina had to know "mina-kun how are you going to seal the kyuubi better yet how are you going to split it" despote saying that she knew she just hoped it wasn't true that he was use someting other than the "the reaper deal seal kushi-chan its the only way you know it i know its the only way" the feeling of dread grew she knew that was what he was going to use but it still hurt the thought to lose Minato hurt bad 'dammit all why did this have to happen dammit WHY!' Kushina mentally screamed but before she could continue minato spoke saying something that caused her to freeze where she was "Kushina i need you to pick which of the children will become jinchuriki you would have the best knowledge on who to pick so please you must make the decision while i go and go get the kyuubi and bring him here to do the sealing" with those words said minato summoned 4 altairs and set a child in each before flashing away to retrive the kyuubi._

 _(flashback end)_

So there she sat staring at her 4 children going from right to left she spotted her oldest born 10 before his sister Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he had sandy blond hair [ _ **AN: think tsunades hair]**_ and navy blue eyes in Kushina's eyes he was handsome and resembled his father but he was different enough to look like his own person while still seeing the resemblance

To Naruto's left was Kushina's oldest daughter Mito named after Kushina's greataunt of the same name she shared Kushina's red hair but her eyes were emerald green and her face resembled that of Kushina's greataunt Mito when she was around that age at least from what photos of her at that age Kushina managed to get

To Mito's left was Kushina's youngest daughter Natsumi and she was the least different in terms of looks she looked exactly like Kushina did as a baby same red same violet eyes everything and looking at her and feeling the chakra coming from her she had the same special chakra that Kushina has so she was guaranteed to be one of three new jinchuriki

and then finally to round it out was Kushina's youngest son menma he was the most unique in terms of hair color his was black in color something admittedly weird considering his parents hair color and his siblings but hey that's just how it is but the most adorable thing was his 6 whisker like birthmarks adorning his face 3 on each cheek they made him look adorable in Kushina's eyes and she knew she would have to beat girls off with a stick when he gets older other then the hair and birthmarks he looked exactly like his father

smiling at them she knew the decision was going to hurt her but she had to make so looking them over again and feeling the beginnings of their chakra networks and she could tell they were all going to be strong and posse large reserves though she did note that Naruto's was seemingly controlled or focused rather than wild and loose lik his siblings what this meant she didn't know but just as she going to think on it more she saw Gamabunta land on the kyuubi and knew that soon he would be here with her so she made her decision

Minato had just arrived at the village coming up with a plan he summoned Gamabunta and quickly told to jump and land on the kyuubi and that after he did he would need to restrain him while Minato Hirasined them away to inside the barrier and hold him while he seals the kyuubi Gamabunta only nodded and jump high into the air before landing on the kyuubi sending him into the earth and before Gamabunta could brag to the kyuubi about being squashed like a bug the three of them were gone in a flash

immediately after arriving in the clearing Minato hopped off Gamabunta and instantly went to Kushina and ask the question that he dreaded but knew had to be asked "Kushina I have to know which of our children will be made jinchuriki" Kushina immediately looked at her husband before casting one last glance over their children confirming her choice after the glance she had confirmed her choice she looked up at minato her voice full of sorrow for what she's doing "Minato put the yin chakra of the kyuubi into Menma then put the yang into Natsumi and finally seal the soul into Mito" after a few seconds he nodded his head and created three shadow clones each picked up a child that would have a piece of the kyuubi sealed in them stepping forward he brought forth three sacrifice alters and then closed his and took a deep breath then in a flurry of motion flip through a few handseals and then called out

" **shikin fujin"** with those words the air surrounding them cooled instantly causing a shiver from the drop in temperature to run down everyones spine then a few seconds later out of thin air a specteral figure appeared behind Minato _**[AN: i am not going to describe what he looks like so if you want to know what the looks like type in google naruto reaper death seal]**_

the figure opened his eyes and examined the surroundings he was now in **'So it appears that someone calls me to seal away the kyuubi by the look of things'** the shinigami then looked for who had called spotting a man with blond hair he asked **"Mortal are you the one who summoned me"** he asked in a voice as cold as ice and inspired into those that heard it that death would soon be upon them Minato could only nod as response to the shinigami **"very well then speak and tell me why you have summoned me to the mortal realm"** Minato knew this was the time to speak and take action "yes shinigami-sama i summoned because the kyuubi broke lose from the seal on my wife after giving birth to our 4 children i wish to seal him in 3 pieces in 3 of my children they sit upon these altars in my son on the altar i wish to seal the kyuubis yin chakra then in my daughter on the left of him i wish to seal the yang chakra into her then finally my daughter to the right of my son i wish to seal the soul into her"

The shinigami listened to him while overlooking the children on the altars when Minato finished speaking the mighty god of death thought it over _**'resonable it would not take me more than a minute to do but i know what he will offer and that is his soul but i must question is that what i want in exchange i dont know i may want-'**_ just then out of the corner of his eye he saw the fourth child a son with sandy blonde hair being held by a woman with crimson hair who he assumed to be the boy's mother then a thought struck him _**'maybe instead of his soul i can affect his son's life but when would it take affect i don't want the experiment i would be running to be boring maybe his 3rd birthday no to soon his 7th no to late so when?...A-ha the day after his 5th birthday his family will stop to include him his parent's well be wary of him as if he was a complete stranger and his sisters will fear him and his brother will feel inferior to him that will then turn in to him ditesting him and all who should care for him will simply see through him not hate him but just the minimum interaction with him and that's it yes that will work but the question is will how long do i make it last?...till his graduation from the ninja academy at 13? yes that should be plenty of time but i wonder will he grow distant and cold with everyone or will he work to earn their love and affection back? interesting i had not thought of that so then?... i know a year and a half before his graduation from the academy I'll start to lift the seal slowly till his graduation when it will be fully lifted on all of them yes that will indeed be interesting to see that is what i shall take nothing more though even i feel bad for the boy so i will give you someone that will help you train he will appear around your 7th birthday i will do this as a small thing to make up for what i am to now do'**_

Minato watch as the death god seemed to be in deep thought this caused several thoughts to pass through minato's mind 'What is he thinking of so intently?What if he's thinking of not doing it then what will happen?Will he leave?Can he i thought the **SHIKIN FUJIN** was a binding contract that nether could get out of?If he can leave will he take my soul just for summoning him even if he doesn't seal the kyuubi?NO i have to beat him before he can think of doing that!' Minato started to panic he had to get the kyuubi sealed and fast so took a deep breath and spoke "Shinigami-sama i offer you my s-" just as Minato went to finished he stopped by but a single word as the shinigami spoke **"SILENCE!"** his voice boomed Minato froze he started to think of a way to out maneuver his around a death god but stopped by what was said next

 **"I will not take your soul for sealing the kyuubi in fact i will take nothing from you mortal though i will take something as payment but i will not say what it is that i will take that is for me to know and me alone but don't it will not harm you in anyway all i have to say now is enjoy this gift i have granted to you mortal"**

as he spoke his final words he took the beads in his left hand and wrapped them around his left forearm and left hand and then proceed to send his left hand towards the great kyuubi were it split into 3 hands all grabbing the kyuubi at the same time and then all 3 hand's pulled back separating the kyuubi into 3 pieces these hands went sailing towards Mito,Natsumi,and Menma and within seconds they impacted into them and within a second it was finished the kyuubi was sealed into the 3 babys with the seals placed firm on their stomachs.

the shinigami retracted his hand and then cast a last glance at the seals he placed before disappearing back into the ether

Minato and Kushina could only stare at each other what the death gid wanted over a soul

xxxxxx0000xxxxxx

(hours later in the Uzumaki-Namikaze hospital room)

In the Uzumaki-Namikaze personal hospital room lay asleep Kushina Uzumaki and her children fast asleep in individual cribs in one said crib lay Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze yawning as he woke up opening his navy blue eyes he sees at sight that would make mighty kage's tremble with fear and beg for mercy their above him is the shinigami the death god staring directly at him now were most would cower Naruto just smiled then giggled at the sight in front of his young eyes this had an affect no one could have seen coming the death god cracked a small smile at the infant before speaking in a soft and calming voice before Naruto fell back asleep **"smile and laugh while you can young one for soon you will have nothing to laugh for or smile at your life will be filled with heartache for that i am sorry but know this no has ever caused me to smile but you have managed to do what no other has been even close to accomplishing and you did it in just 8 hours of life quite a accomplishment if you ask me now rest young one"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So there it is the first chapter of Naruto: An heir shunned now like i said i have taken from fanfics and the idea of the shinigami doing what he does come directly from [ A son forgotten ] but i wont do everything similar though their will be more things from it like most the relationship naruto will have with the person that will appear to train him will be simliar to how it is in that story as well as zabaza? is that how you spell it an haku**

 **anyways review and remember first story ever**


	2. News

**Hey everyone so i see people seem to like the story which is good but also as someone pointed out to me my grammar is not so good and their right also i kinda went into this idea half-cocked and i should really do this when i have it firm in my mind not when im scatter brained shotguning it now should i huh so yeah im going to pause the story here and get the idea firm in my mind then im going to make sure my grammar is up to the challenge then im coming back to the story because you see im a very imaginative person always have been always will be if you give me an idea i can flush it out in a total of 5 minutes tops but when i try and put it down on paper it tends to fall apart now i have gotten better since attempts I've made in the past but still not that great so yeah when i feel im finally up to snuff to take on this story then i will and if you think you can do what i can't then be my guest becuase their are a lot of talented writers out there that can do the job better than i could ever hope so yeah until then ja ne!**


End file.
